The Hidden Pieces
by invaderxim
Summary: A series of drabbles regarding my Cousland, Edric, and Morrigan. Originally only housed at deviantART where there is art posted with it.
1. 01 Her Little Secret

_This would house the drabbles I have posted along with art at deviantART under the username ximena07. Skim through my gallery to find the same titles to see the art. I just wanted to post these here too. (All of these are applicable to my Fan Comic "Demons Within" which is posted at dA as well.)  
_

_

* * *

_

**001 - Her Little Secret**

When she spends her nights with him, she'd feign sleep. She feels him watching her and imagines the silly smile he must be wearing. Soon, she'd feel his breath slow down.

He succumbs to sleep, the toil of their journey (or perhaps their previous activity) finally taking effect on him. The moment Morrigan deems he's really asleep, her eyes flutter open.

And she watches him in the darkness of his tent. Quickly, she plants a kiss on his cheek before setting her head against his chest to listen to his heart beating.

She does not know why she is doing this, but she wants to feel him close.

Every night he is beside her, she does this.

This is her little secret.


	2. 02 Her Nightmare

**002 - Her Nightmare**

His arms are warm around her. She looks at him for a moment, wondering how fascinating it was that she fits perfectly inside his embrace. The Warden kisses her, tenderly and lovingly.

And then he releases her from his kiss, from his secure arms. Morrigan hears the ground cracking under her. The next thing she sees is him falling backwards into a crevice.

She wraps her arms around him in an attempt to pull him back. It is a little too late.

They're falling.

He casts her a worried glance as ribbons tainted with blood shoot up to the sky from the shadows below. A familiar shattering scream pierces her ears but she does not wince. Her eyes are focused on him. She will not lose him.

The shadows crack and hands reach up to her Warden. They wrap their dirty hands on his arms, pulling him away from her.

Her grip on him tightens, but her strength disappears as if on cue. He slips away from her arms. Her fingers graze against his face, and his brush her lips.

Then he whispers to her, "Let go."

She screams at him while her hands struggle to grab him only to fail. Her voice is absent. Her objections are useless as the hands pull him away from her.

"_NO!_" She screams inside her head. And she wakes, only to feel unwelcome tears streaming down her face.

She turns to see him, slumbering beside her. She passes a hand atop his chest as it rises and falls.

Morrigan could not help think of the days ahead. He knows nothing of what lies beyond. His lack of knowledge pains her heart and more tears escapes her. The Witch draws away, fearing The Warden would wake up and see her weakness.

Hastily, she gathers her garments and clothes herself. In a matter of seconds, she leaves him alone in his tent. And as she trudges back to her own, she thinks to herself that there is much to be done.

And she swears to herself that she'd never let him die.

No matter what it takes.


	3. 03 Fragmented

**003 - Fragmented**

The deed is done.

His hands fumble through the darkness. The witch sighs against him while his fingers dance upon her back, the palm of his hands eventually resting against her skin. He pulls her closer, but she stops him with her hands on his chest.

"Don't," she whispers to him. And for a moment, he thinks he hears her voice crack.

"Morrigan," her name escapes his lips. And he pleads to her with his hands pulling her closer once again.

She throws him a glance, her amber eyes flickering for a moment in the darkness. She removes her hands from his chest.

_Acceptance._

_Longing, still._

As his arms envelope her smaller form, she buries her head against his neck. Her breath is warm against his skin. He welcomes the feeling knowing he would probably never have such a chance to feel her close once again.

And then there's an intrusion – a lump on his throat- as thoughts flood his mind, as he imagines the future without her by his side. Sleep will not come easy, but he does not mind. He would rather hold her, watch her, and memorize the feel of her under his touch. And so sleep does not come at all.

_Not with the visions playing inside his head of how she would smile at him in those private moments in camp. Not with the memory of how she'd unconsciously entwine her fingers with his when she slept. Not with the knowledge she does care for him deeply._

_Not with the thought of her leaving._

No. Sleep does not come at all.

Before he knows it, sunlight slowly tiptoes into the room. Fear suddenly creeps into his heart… not of the battle ahead, but of the loss of her.

And she stirs beside him, her eyes slowly fluttering open. A heavy sigh escapes his lips when she draws away. She stares at him as if to measure something and opens her mouth to say a word or two. But she purses her lips the second after.

_And there it is - the blade slowly piercing his heart._

When she turns from him, he feels like he is back in Highever, at the night of Howe's betrayal.

As she slips away, he's by the secret passage's door in the larder, and he's throwing one last glance at his parents. He could hear Duncan calling him as the door creaks to a close.

The next moment, she's already standing by the door. And she looks at him with a sense of finality.

When she turns away once again, he feels life leave him.

He is lost once again.


	4. 04 A Dream

**004 - A Dream**

Sometimes The Warden would dream of a place that felt familiar.

He feels at peace as the wind caresses his cheeks. When he shifts his gaze downwards, he'd see a child smiling at him. The baby's golden eyes are round with fascination as they stare at one another, but soon the child would slowly lull to sleep. Then he'd feel a familiar presence walking towards him. He tries to turn his head, but he can't. He knows who this is though. He smells the faint scent of herbs and spices swimming in the air, and then he is completely sure. His witch is here.

He feels her deign closer until her soft lips press against his cheek. His lips curve into a smile. The child shifts in his arms, wakes and then laughs.

This is happiness for The Warden. It is a dream he wishes to be trapped in. Forever to feel her lips pressed against his skin. Forever to hold his child in his arms. Forever to feel a life that would never be his but could have been.

But he knows that a dream is a dream. Nothing more.

And then he wakes.


End file.
